


Immortality Prolongs The Punishment

by SmashingSkunk53



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Highschool DxD (Anime), Persona 5
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Other, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashingSkunk53/pseuds/SmashingSkunk53
Summary: In the Kuoh Town, Riser Phenex takes advantage of Rias's attempt to break off the engagement to force her into a date. Unfortunately they are interrupted by a human, and as Riser takes offence to the intrusion, it becomes a rather humbling experience for the high-class devil.
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta) & Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Immortality Prolongs The Punishment

Riser was rather exasperated as he swivelled his body through another disgusting alleyway in Kuoh. Humans were such filthy creatures, the way they wallowed in their own filth. Yet here he was with his full peerage, chasing after one such insect who had the unfortunate luck of intruding on his “date” with his fiancée. Riser could hear his girls they leapt across the rooftops with casual grace as he thought back how his day had been coming so far.

Their day had not started off rather well, what with Rias actually trying to break the engagement by sleeping with her half-devil pawn of all things. Luckily, Grayfia Lucifuge was keeping an eye on her king’s sister and stopped her from sullying herself. As an apology for her actions, Rias was coerced into attending a little date at one of the better café's in her territory on Earth.

It was...passable, once they put up a barrier that would stop any of the humans intruding on his time with her. Unfortunately, they did not suspect an untrained magician enter the café with such ease, asking for directions of all things. Riser was rather annoyed by that and threatened to burn the girl to cinders where she stood. Rias declared that she would end this meeting then and there with such action in her territory, while the human watched on perplexed. With a wave of her hand, Rias went to cast a basic mind-wiping spell.

Riser ducked to narrowly avoid a stray brick tossed at his head as it smashed through a windowpane. A distortion in the air above rippled before it disappeared. Her magic was quite strange. Considering the failure of the mind wipe spell it certainly should have been expected.

Thinking back to the café, similar actions cemented her magician status. The girl fell to her knees with startled gasp her head clenched between her hands. Despite the failed attempt at the erasure of her memories, the girl was coherent, but shaken. Fear like a frightened animal entered her eyes as she dropped her suitcase and fled the café. This presented a unique opportunity for Riser.

What better way for him to showcase how powerful their union could be if Riser was able to do what Rais could not? With an appeal to Lady Lucifuge to take care of the issue, Riser took off only to find that the auburn-haired girl moved quite quickly despite her disorientation. Even after summoning his peerage to quickly end this chase the girl still eluded them.

Any time he or one of his girls get close, reality around the human twists and warps and everything within 10ft radius of her blurs. The devils felt as if they were wading through sand as everything within the bubble altered the colour of the surroundings, only to disappear a minute after girl who caused it left. In that small moment, jabs and slashes displaced the air and attacked them while they were slowed, further impeding their chase.

Even now, members of his peerage had to break off to erase the minds of any other human that saw these events. This was turning into an absolute bother. As the Phenex peerage continued the chase into a rather high-end neighborhood, Lady Lucifuge teleported before him a magic circle beneath her feet. “Riser-san I must warn you, if you proceed any further, you will be in neutral territory and no longer under the protection of the Gremory and Sitri Clans.”

Riser fought against the urge to scoff at the servant’s proclamation. “So two clans allow a third party territory in the middle of their own? I must apologize if I sound a bit presumptive but having a neutral territory in the middle of such allied clans, I worry for the strength of such alliance.”

Lady Lucifuge ignored his thinly veiled insult as she continued to speak, “As I have stated Riser, if you continue in this direction, you will have no support from my king’s clan.”

Riser looked around his peerage that gathered around him in this pause of the chase. His pawns appeared to be winded and ragged, the sweat that clung to their frames gave him a rather nice view. His rooks and knights at least seemed to be in better condition, while his Queen and Bishop waited for orders at his side, none worse for wear except for a rather large bump on his sister’s head.

They have been chasing this human for half an hour. To let her get away with this with nothing to show for it would be an insult to him and the Phenex Clan. Besides there was bound to be another member of the 72 Pillars that could benefit from such an interesting mage as a servant. “Very well,” Riser accepted the terms before he turned to his fiancée with an assured grin. “My dear Rias, please watch as I put an end to the disruption of our date today with the splendor and power expected as a full-blooded devil.”

The words she murmured under her breath were certainly not appreciative of his gesture, but that hardly mattered to Riser, as he lead his peerage after the human that slipped through the opening gates to the grounds with a small mansion in the distance. The gates were closing behind her, but with a small huff he motioned towards his Queen to remove the obstacle in his way. With flourish of magic, they were blown away as they crashed to the ground.

A cobblestone road lead to the mansion from the destroyed gates, stone columns lined the road the closer they got mansion. Rather out of place for Japanese home. 

With the absolute air of an noble as given his storied heritage, Riser Phenex and his peerage walked across well-cut lawn to the mansion as his given right as the conquering force. If you counted humans to put up a fight. 

Then something changed. The mansion and its surroundings rippled. Night descended on the building, but the sun remained high in the air. The doors to the patio above the front door opened slowly, and a figure emerged. Another human magician, the boy appeared to be much more confident then the girl. She was in a constant state of panic as she fled here, while the boy watched them with a critical eye. Not to mention the magical pressure he gave off.

Casual clothes, strange atmosphere.

“Another rogue magician.” Riser muttered under his breath, before he yelled, “I don’t know what dealings you have with the devil clans, magician and I don’t care.” He ran his hand through his blonde locks before he pointed to the boy above him. “Now hand over your companion, she caused me no end of trouble today and she needs to pay for it with her soon to be eternal life.” Riser shrugged his shoulders with his palms in the air. “Unless you want to take her place?”

Either magician would be worth a decent bargaining chip with the other clans.

The girl emerged from the mansion and stood behind the magician. Unlike the fearful dash she made since meeting him earlier, the girl had become resolute. A heated glare was thrown toward Riser, but he saw no reason to even return it.

Not like a human was worth much in the long run anyway. 

The boy looked down on him from the patio, his eyes hardened and his face broke into a mad smile that was mirrored by the girl behind him. Grey eyes became golden as he raised an arm high above his head, “No deal.”

His fingers snapped.

The world darkened and blurred. No longer just the building, but the entire estate was covered in ripples across reality. Sunlight became filtered as if it beamed down from behind a tinted screen in the sky. The magicians leapt from the patio as blue flames enveloped their forms as beings came into existence behind them.

Riser was surrounded by all fifteen members of his peerage. They had enough power to destroy a small town. Blades, bats and more were drawn, while chainsaws were revved up for battle. Sigils of magic glowed in his Queen’s hands, while his Bishop chanted beneath her breath to empower his peerage evermore. Then everything went to hell.

Metaphorically.

Spears of light and deathly phantasms tear apart his pawns. Attacks from all directions destroyed his knights and rooks in a flurry of gunfire while the magicians swung column to column. His bishop tossed away like a rag doll while his queen was cut down at his side. Then the world came back into focus.

Phantoms stood behind the costumed magicians, twisted human-like visages that stared down upon him and his peerage with disdain. The phantoms’ hands clasped together as they took an elegant bow, as if to announce the end of a show mockingly. His peerage’s unconscious bodies surrounded him on grounds of the manor.

Embarrassment and humiliation burned within Riser’s soul. Which only grew to greater heights with the appeareance of Lady Lucifuge and Rias, the latter shellshocked at the sight in front of her. The red-haired magician immediately turned her rifle upon the new arrivals, only for the dark-haired one to stop her with a raised hand.

“We apologize for this intrusion Amamiya-san.” She bowed slightly in respect toward the human. A sideways glance to Rias made the high-class devil follow in the same show respect in stunned astonishment. “We were unaware that your companion was passing through our territory to your own.”

Rias took the initiative, “I apologize for a trying to wipe your memory…ah?”

The girl glared at Rias, “Yoshizawa Sumire.”

“Enough of these insults!” Riser roared, and drew the attention of everyone back to himself. “I am Riser Phenex! A pure blooded devil of one of the strongest clans of the 72 Pillars of Hell! I am a immortal phoenix and cannot be defeated by some jumped up humans!” Flames spurted along his arms as his wings blossomed from his back. “I refuse to bow to bow to these human magicians!” He threw out his outstretched hand as a fireball crashed against the side of mansion and set it aflame.

Grayfia looked at Riser with annoyance. “Amamiya-san, though quite strong, is not the magician that we have bargained with for this neutral territory.” Her tone then became accusatory. “Did your parents not tell you who the Gremory have been dealing with for the past 20 years?”

“Oh Ren, what have I told you about roughhousing near the manor?”

Footsteps echoed as a woman emerged from the mansion, her figure towered over everyone here. With a flourish spin, a beautiful sundress was replaced with a skin-tight bodysuit. Pistols in hand and heel, the Amazonian woman walked forward.

“Why Grayfia, what a pleasant surprise.” With those words spoken, magical pressure pressed down upon Riser. “I hope my son was a pleasant host, despite the unannounced visitors and their rather-“ She looked at her burning home, “aggressive greeting.” She continued. The woman saw the flames on Riser’s person and made the rather obvious connection. “You will need to pay for that you know.” She stated absently as the flames continued to burn up the manor. 

Riser’s flames suffocated as he fell to his knees while the woman sauntered up to him, only to lift his chin with a single finger to look her in the eyes. At this moment, Riser now understood why his parents told him to be on his best behavior. For he now realized that he has truly screwed up.

Bayonetta, one of the two Umbra witches in existence. The one of the highest targets for the angels. The world’s most dangerous magician. “I wonder, how long could I play with you before you break?” She cooed with cold affection.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I always loved that little assumption after Smash Bros, that Bayonetta and Joker are family. Between the dark hair, and sheer drama that those two exude. Let them twirled with flare and drama across all their enemies!


End file.
